


The Saileen Works

by emeraldwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldwitch/pseuds/emeraldwitch
Summary: Here you'll find a couple of my works relating to how Sam and Eileen may have wound up back together following her death.





	1. The Author's Note

Once again this is only here because it bothers me to have the summary for the entire work at the top of only one chapter when each chapter is in fact it's own story. They can be read separately as they're two tellings of the same story. Both explore how Eileen may have been revived/ saved from the attack by the British Men of Letters.


	2. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Rowena intervenes. This one is darker than the other, although neither are particularly cheery.

_Since when has death stopped a Winchester?_

John’s words rattled in Sam’s head. It had been a recurring dream. Months… No years after the first time he had it, it had started happening every few nights.

Had it been days… Maybe weeks? Sam wasn’t sure anymore. He had lost all track of time after they found her body. It didn’t matter to him anymore. Nothing did. A part of him wished he’d never known her, just to avoid the pain that clawed his chest with every breath now that she was gone. He was frantic to find a solution. Any way to bring her back, for it to be a nightmare instead of his reality.

The bunker’s infirmary had a small morgue. Really just the refrigerated drawers. Originally a place to keep monsters so they could be studied later, now it held Eileen’s cold, lifeless body. He wouldn’t let Dean build her pyre. He wouldn’t burn her body until he was certain she wouldn’t need it back.

Every resource they had used in the past was gone. Crowley, Lucifer, even Jack. He had no idea how, but there had to be a way to bring her home to him. He’d died so many times; and here he was. Why did she deserve any less?

Suddenly, saving the world had taken a backseat. It didn’t matter to him. He’d watch it all burn if he couldn’t have her. He knew the moment they met that it was meant to be. He didn’t need Chuck to tell him that it was literally a match made in Heaven. He could feel it in his soul.

They had kept Ketch locked in the armory after they finally caught up to him. The first night, Sam had been numb. The second, he’d gone down there and nearly beaten Ketch to death, unable to control his rage. He only stopped when the tears came. Ketch was unconscious by then; and Sam sank to the floor, sobs wracking through him. He didn’t feel bad for what he’d done. Ketch had taken his future from him.

Now, he wondered if Rowena could bring her back. She’d done it for herself so many times. She’d done it for Ketch. He called her.

“Rowena, I need your help.” No greeting, straight to the point, trying to steady his voice. He couldn’t talk about her, he couldn’t verbalize that she was gone without breaking down.

“Darling Samuel, what could I possibly do for you?”

“Bring her back, Rowena. I’m not strong enough for this.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” she assured him. He was surprised that she hadn’t tryed to bargain. He was the man who inevitably killed her, maybe she was afraid. If it meant bringing Eileen back, he didn’t care.

When Rowena arrived, she marched straight to the war room’s giant table and began unpacking. Sam was still at a loss for her motive; but he really couldn’t be bothered to care. “I’ll need her body. Don’t want the poor dear waking up cold and alone.”

He knew this would be part of the spell but it still felt like he was ripping himself open when he pulled out the drawer where she laid. He picked her up gently, acutely aware that Castiel had tried and failed to heal her. Her body was pristine, but stiff and icy to touch.

When he returned and laid her on the table as if she were made of glass, Rowena had already assembled the ingredients of the spell. The light of it held the faintest tinge of pink and when Rowena spoke it flared gold.

For a moment he wasn’t sure it had worked, it seemed as if nothing happened. Then all at once, the screaming began. He rushed to cradle her against him, pushing her hair back so that she could see his face.

She struggled at first, then the awareness of the situation sank in and she settled some. She was clearly still panicked; but she had stopped trying to get away from him.

He helped her down from the table, a difficult task as she refused to let him go. “Thank you, Rowena. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Oh, I do, Samuel. If I could bring back my Fergus, I’d give anything; but the Shadow won’t let him go. When the time comes, I hope you remember this gratitude.”

“If we can’t change it, I promise to make it painless.”

That was good enough for Rowena. She had, for once, done something out of the goodness of her heart; and she took some cold comfort from Sam’s promise. She’d been burned to death once; at least he wouldn’t humiliate her if he had to kill her.

During this conversation, Eileen had relaxed noticeably, though she still clung to Sam. He picked her up, bridal style, and looked into her eyes. “Welcome home.”

She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the guest room. There would be a lot of explaining to do; but it could wait until morning.


	3. Just As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Billie intervenes. Somewhat less angst. The italicized lines were prompts used.

**\- Six Months -**

_“The way you flirt is shameful.”_ Dean had said it before and would no doubt say it again. Every time Sam ended a call with Eileen, Dean would remind him that he sucked at flirting and he should just ask her out.

“She’s an entire ocean away!” Sam would protest, as if they didn’t drive all over America. As if she wouldn’t have moved in with them in a heartbeat.

She said she liked to work alone, but that was before she met Sam. Dean had seen the way she looked at his baby brother. She adored him, she trusted him, she understood him.

Dean always thought that they didn’t need anything but each other until he met Eileen. His heart softened when he saw how happy Sam was with her and how easily things flowed for them. He wanted Sam to be safe more than anything; and he knew that he wouldn’t always be there to protect him. Eileen had a better chance. She wasn’t Michael’s sword, she hadn’t suffered 40 years in hell. She could look after Sam when Dean was gone.

So when Dean said “the way you flirt is shameful” what he really meant was “step up your game.”

**\- Eight Months -**

“Yuck!” Sam heard as he made his way down the hall, still half asleep. He knew her voice; but he hadn’t known she was coming.  _“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.”_ She smiled as he all but skidded into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, still surprised to see her. “Did you know about this?” He glared at Dean over her shoulder.

“Now I know why you drink so much sugar in your coffee. You need some sweetness in your life!” She joked, handing him the cup and picking up her own.

**\- 1.5 Years -**

_“I thought you were dead.”_  Sam couldn’t believe his eyes; but there she was, standing in the kitchen again.

“I thought I was, too. I woke up there and saw my body; but Billie said it wasn’t time,” she explained. “She said we had more work to do.”

“Well, that’s ominous.” Dean said, coming in from the library. “Glad to have you back,  Ellie.”

“It’s Eileen,” she corrected. Sam couldn’t help but smile behind his coffee cup. How many times had he and Dean had the same conversation?

**\- 2 Years -**

_“I am not losing you again.”_ Sam couldn’t get the thought out of his head. He didn’t know what she would say; but he had to do it. He would never forgive himself if he really lost her.

“Eileen? I need to talk to you.” He pulled her into the kitchen.

“What is it, Sam?” She looked concerned, even more so when he pulled the box from his pocket.

“No. Not like that.” He assured her when he saw her apprehension. He opened the box to reveal a necklace. “It’s a powerful protection charm, specially designed for a hunter; and a promise. A promise to always protect you.”

“Is this your way of asking me to go steady?” She laughed, examining the pendant. It was silver, holding a deep green stone surrounded by smaller black ones.

“Yeah… I guess it is.” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness.

“What took you so long?”

**\- 3 Years -**

_“Am I supposed to be scared of you?”_ Eileen stood toe to toe with Toni. “You’re just human.”

“Oh, you’re correct there; but what’s Sam going to think when he finds your body? You can’t win this, darling. You should have taken our side. It was our magic that saved you as a child.”

Toni picked up a long, sharp knife. Before it could make contact with Eileen’s skin, it was thrown across the room.

Eileen had forgotten about the necklace. In the year she’d been wearing it, she had been fortunate on her hunts. She hadn’t had anything get the upper hand; and she had never seen it in action. Now she realized what Sam had meant. It would protect her when he couldn’t.

By the time Toni regained her bearings, Mary had charmed Ketch into letting her into the basement.

“I never had any girls of my own,” she smiled, her boot on Toni’s throat and her gun trained on Ketch, who was now standing at the foot of the stairs. “I won’t lose you.” She fired, Ketch falling onto the stairs.

“What about her?” Eileen asked.

“We might need her.” Mary knelt down and clocked her with the butt of the gun before clasping the angel cuffs on her.

**\- 3 Years Pt 2 -**

_“I’m not surprised that you murdered him.”_   Dean was obviously proud of his mother.

“He was taking out hunters, he was a danger to my family,” Mary said. “He already went after my son’s girlfriend, you would have been next.”

“Actually,” Sam stepped up. “Speaking of… Eileen?”

“Yes, Sam. Before you even say it, yes.”

“Did I just hear what I think I heard?” Mary’s smile could have powered the bunker and all of Heaven by itself.

“If she would have let me finish,” Sam said, pretending to be annoyed. “Will you marry me, Eileen?” He handed her the open ring box.

“I knew you were going to do that.” She said, but she was beaming.

**\- Somewhere Outside of Time -**

“Finally,” Chuck said, looking down from his place next to Amara. “Something went just as I planned it.”


	4. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Eileen accidentally kills someone, and how Sam handles the situation.

She was well trained. Sam knew that without being told, from the moment she’d pinned him up against that water heater using a binding spell from her motherland.

This was different. She could handle vampires and werewolves. He had even seen her take out a lamia, which she had obviously never been taught to kill. She was the best hunter he’d ever met outside of his own family; and in some ways she was a better hunter than him; but she had never been taught what to do when a human being died in the crossfire. She stared down at the body in shock. “Eileen?”

When she didn’t respond, he mentally kicked himself. Obviously she couldn’t hear him. Normally she’d make a joke about it when she realized he was trying to talk to her from behind; and gently remind him that she had to read his lips. She never made him feel bad for forgetting because he made every effort to accomodate her without treating her like she was stupid or fragile. They steadied each other. She gave him an anchor, something to keep him grounded to this reality, something other than Dean to fight for; and he gave her a companion, someone who didn’t judge or infantalize her. They respected each other without question.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of her back, turning her toward him, away from the corpse. He didn’t know them; but they were a hunter. He motioned to Dean, silently conveying that he would take care of Eileen while Dean gave them a quick and dirty hunter’s burial. They didn’t have the luxury of time, the fight having taken place in a back alley; but they still had the respect to salt and burn the body so that it couldn’t be possessed again later.

Sam guided Eileen back to the car, sitting down in the backseat next to her. He gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him. The streetlamp nearby provided enough light for them to see each other clearly. For the first time he realized that she was crying. He also realized that he had never seen her cry. Her shoulders shook with her tears; but there was otherwise no indication that she was anything other than numb.  _“Just breathe, okay?”_  He took her hand and placed it on his chest, encouraging her to breathe in time with him, hoping it would calm her.

By the time Dean returned, the tears had stopped but she still shook occasionally with dry sobs. “Is it cold?” It was the first she’d spoken since she realized that the demon had smoked out just before she stabbed it, causing her to kill an innocent man instead.

“No. It’s probably the shock,” he replied, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. He turned in the seat so that his back was against the door.  She nodded. She had assumed as much, feeling the cold seeping through her muscles as numbness gave way to a buzzing energy. She needed to get away; but she was too cold and tired to try.

With Sam sitting sideways in the backseat, it was easy enough to communicate; but she wasn’t ready, not yet. “I don’t want to talk about it, Sam,” she told him, turning so that her back was against his chest, effectively ending any discussion.

Over the past year, he had learned not to push her. Before they’d become anything more than hunting partners, they’d had a few disagreements. If she decided to ignore him, he had a hell of a time breaking through to her. She had grown up in the life, mostly alone, and he knew that she would reach out to him in her own time.

Dean slid into the driver’s seat of the Impala once he finished loading the weapons back into the trunk. “It’s done,” he assured, his tone somber. “I fucking hate demons!” He punched the steering wheel.

“Let’s just get home. We have a lot to do tomorrow if we want to stop Asmodeus; and right now, I just want to get her away from here. She’s never killed a person… She doesn’t need to keep staring at the scene.”

“I don’t think she’s staring at anything,” Dean said, gesturing to where she had curled into Sam’s chest in the backseat. She laid on her side, facing the back of the seat, and her breathing was even. “Let’s get her home. She’ll be okay, Sammy. She’s tough. She can take you, remember?”

Sam stifled a chuckle, not wanting to wake her. The nightmares would start soon enough, and he wanted her to enjoy the last vestiges of peace before they came. “Yeah, she can,” he admitted as Dean put the car into drive and headed back to the bunker. “Yeah, she can.”


End file.
